


Power-8

by TricksterPanda



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Blood, Coma, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutant poisoning, Power 8, Power Struggle, Seizures, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Twins, can't be seperate, mansion is the only safe place, villians are sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: The creators of Power-8 strike again, only it's stronger this time. Now, mutants are in the biggest hospital and the people aren't sure what's going on. What really gets the X-men though is when Mystique is desperate enough to come to the mansion for help. Things only get worse when they discover the their other friends and enemies are not doing any better.Soon, the mansion is full of the sick and the X-men are trying their best to keep them alive while everyone tries to figure out what is going on.





	Power-8

Power-8.

It was the drink that had poisoned the morlocks once and it was quickly dealt with. At least, that’s what Xavier thought.

He was proven wrong when the morlocks came to them sick and weak. The X-men took them in and they were recovering very slowly. The next thing he knew dozens of mutants around the USA were infected, but they weren’t getting better. They were all taken to one hospital, which had only these mutants in it.

Of course, not everyone could go to the hospitals.

“Please, let me talk to Xavier.” Mystique, of all people, had almost wobbled to the front door of the mansion. She was greeted by Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, and Nightcrawler and they were not too happy about it.

“Why?”

“Let her through, Logan.” Xavier rolled up to the woman and looked her up and down. “You do not seem well.” 

“The boys are sick. I can’t tell what it is.” She was trying to keep her usual attitude, but it wasn’t working as she fell into a coughing fit that resulted in a few blood spots on the ground. 

“Get her into the medlab now! Get Hank and Storm down there. Wolverine, Kitty, and Kurt will go get the Brotherhood. Ray, please check on the Morlocks. They might not be as well as we thought. I will go to Magneto and see how they are doing. Everyone else, please either help prepare the medlab or check on other mutants that may be under the same illness.”

Everyone went their own way and Xavier got to the helicopter before Rogue stopped him.

“Please let me go with you.” She was breathing heavy, which showed she had run to get to him. He simply sighed and nodded. They flew for only five minutes before he spoke up.

“Is this about the young man on his team? Gambit?” He looked over to see a slight blush before a small nod.

“I just wanna see if he’s okay. That’s all.” She looked out the window and saw a few emergency helicopters flying a bit below them. Probably taking more mutants to the hospital.

“Well, we will see shortly. Luckily, he’s still at the base close by.” He fly the helicopter a bit faster than usual, which Rogue assumed was his worry. She sighed and wondered how the mansion was doing.

~~~

Mystique was the best out of the group healthwise, which was saying something. Toad had been unconscious when they got to the house and it had looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. Lance was in his bedroom- the first place Kitty went- and he wasn’t looking too good either. He was paler than usual and was on the floor like he was trying to get out. He was barely conscious and when Kitty got near he held his head.

“Shut up!” He made the house move and Kitty ran a hand through his hair.

“Shhh, Lance it’s okay. I need you stop using your powers before someone gets hurt.” It seemed to work and soon he was passed out. Kitty phased them through the floor and got him into the van before he could wake up. She went back to see Wanda and Pietro in the same room almost cuddled together. She got them out with the help of Kurt, though they quickly realized they couldn’t be separated. Wanda had woken up as soon as Kitty took Pietro out and had started to freak out, which caused a lot of things to fly off the wall. Kurt quickly teleported next to Kitty and it was solved.

Blob seemed to be the worst case. He had lost weight and had folds of skin. He was sweating and Wolverine wouldn’t even doubt that’s how he lost all the weight. He looked up, but couldn’t hold his own weight and fell before even getting an inch off the ground. Logan sighed and picked up him and set him in the van.

“Is that Fred?” Kitty looked at him as he leaned against the edge and saw her teacher nod before getting into the van. “I’ll stay back here incase one of them wakes up.” She sat in the middle and watched as no one of them even moved besides Lance moved to lean against her.

~~~

The Morlocks weren’t doing any better than the other mutants, but they were able to follow Ray to the mansion. They collapsed in the underground medlab that was built for them and he started getting them into beds. He sighed and finished, with some help from the younger members, and they all went to the mansion’s upper levels to see if they could help.

~~~

“Wow!” Rogue saw Magneto’s fortress, or what it should have been. The panels were falling without Magneto’s power and some of the floors were covered in snow. Rogue didn’t wait before jumping down and floating down with her newly claimed powers.

Xavier sighed and scanned for any life in the ball before telling her where to find them all. She had found Pyro and Colossus first and quickly took them to the helicopter. They were both passed out, but Colossus was still in metal form, which had been a bit harder to carry.

She found Sabertooth and after getting clawed in the stomach she had gotten him on the helicopter. He passed out shortly after that, though she thought that had something to do with her professor and not the sickness. She was searching for Gambit now, but Magneto found her first.

He was leaning against the wall and was sweating enough to his clothes. He seemed like he either wanted help or to attack and she was ready for both. He fell to his knees at that point and she went over to pick him up.

“How are the others?” It sounded like he handed had a drink in weeks if not months and she shifted to hold most of his wait.

“They’re okay. We got everyone but Gambit-”

“The Brotherhood, my children, how are they?”

“I don’t know, but we have people going to get them. Mystique said they weren’t doing good.” She flew him up to the helicopter now and saw the others tucked away. She was happy for Xavier’s powers as she would’ve had to do that if not for it. “Maybe Xavier can tell you more. Where is Gambit?”

“He is on the bottom level, but it looks like there is a lot of snow..” He saw her fly off and helped Magneto to the front seat. “What happened?” He looked at his old friend, who might have even had fear in his eyes.

“I don’t know Charles.” 

“Gambit! Remy!” Rogue heard some snow shuffle and flew to it to see Gambit buried under it. She pulled him out and he looked up half hearted and smiled.

“Well, nice of you to drop by, Cherie.” He coughed then and a good amount of blood fell to the snow before he went limp in her arms. She quickly flew to the helicopter and closed the door so they could leave. 

“They’re not doing good at all. Maybe the others are okay.”

~~~

It took all day to get everyone situated. He had been working on getting everyone beds, but the ones that were awake got pushed to the hallway in chairs. They were still having people come in too.

On top of the Brotherhood and the Acolytes, several people had been discovered to be sick. Scott and Jean had gone to pick up Alex, but had also been called by Angel’s maid. They had gotten back just in time for Kitty and Wolverine to leave to get Danielle after her grandfather called them for help. 

Xavier had set a rule that only two people were to leave, since everyone else was needed for help and it seemed to be working out just fine. They had received word from Rogue’s mom that she was sick- well, she was going to be anyways- and went to get her. She helped gather a few of the mutants that were sick and unable to get to the hospital. That included David, Xavier’s son, though he was still Lucas when they picked him up. He wasn’t up for fighting thankfully and let them take him. 

The last two to be picked up were X-23, Laura, and Forge. They were doing the best out of the group, though Laura was only healing a bit better. Forge wasn’t as affected, since he was half machine and it was apparently taking the sickness longer to get through the nonhuman parts. Hank only gave them a day or two before they were as bad as the others.

It was nine at night when they finally got everyone in the mansion, but they still needed to figure out what to do about housing. The Morlocks were good in the lowest levels, since it was built for them. Magneto stayed in the room across from his children, who stayed in Spyke’s old room. Gambit had insisted he stayed with Rogue and Lance said the same about Kitty. The four of them quickly moved out of the lab to their room, where the boys promptly laid down.

Alex shared his brother’s room and Laura decided to sleep in Logan’s bed, who didn’t object. Kitty had also been the one Danielle wanted, so they had moved one of the temporary beds to their room. The others were shifted anywhere they could fit and soon they were able to settle down for the night. Everyone was on some kind of liquid or another and no one was allowed to get out of bed, which no one really could. 

~~~

Gambit couldn’t sleep. He was tossing and turning and he was surprised none of the others had woken up. He looked over at Rogue and moved to face her. He kicked off the blanket the best he could and prayed he hadn’t been sweating too much. That would just ruin his image.

“Rogue. Rogue. Psst.” He shook her a bit before she finally opened her eyes. She sat up and saw that nothing was wrong and it was well before their wake up time.

“What?” She looked at him and frowned slightly. Did he look even worse? How was he even staying awake?

“I can’t sleep. I’m hooked up to everything you can think of. How does anyone think I can sleep like this?” He saw her stifle a laugh and smiled weakly. She smiled back and he moved to lay on her stomach. “Maybe I can get some sleep like this.” He smirked as she blushed and he quickly fell asleep.

Rogue smiled as she moved her hand through his head as he slept. She did that for an hour or so before falling asleep herself.

~~~

Pietro woke up to soft voices and looked up to see Spyke and Hank talking.

“I’m not sure why you’re not being affected, but I assure you they are fine. Pietro and the others will be awake tomorrow most likely now that they have the nutrients they need. You can talk to him then.” 

Spyke looks pissed and Pietro couldn’t help but smile before falling back asleep.

~~~

Jean had decided to sleep with the Summers boys and was pacing watching Alex sweat to death with three fans on him. Scott was asleep on the chair and was unaware of his girlfriend’s issue.

“What could have caused this? Only mutants too… Maybe it has to do with the government or the sentinels. Well, Friends Against Humanity might be in on this too. Maybe it’s just a simple sickness…” She sighed and went to lay next to scott on the couch they had moved into the room.

~~~

“Xavier, you do realize this is not good. No one is getting better and no one has seen anything like this. It’s a miracle no one has died yet, but that won’t last long. You heard everyone’s tales of how they found people. Gambit coughs up a near square foot of blood, Toad is throwing up his own slime and not able to even move. How long before it gets too much?”

“Erik, please. We will find a solution, just please trust us. I am going to talk to the doctors at the mutant hospital tomorrow to see if they have anything new on the matter. I will inform them I have some mutants, but they will not be joining them.”

“Charles, don’t drink or eat anything they offer. I might be the cause.” Erik coughed then and they both figured it was time for them both to sleep. 

The next morning, Xavier went with Storm to the hospital to find anything. Wolverine was sent to get supplies with `Berzerker and Cannonball. The rest of the New Mutants were sent to the medlab patients while the older mutants handled the ones above ground.

Rogue and Kitty were working with their three, which was harder than they originally thought.

“Come on, Cherie, I can walk on my own.” Gambit wasn’t that happy about his situation. Rogue had helped him to the restroom early in the morning, but he was sure that he could walk now. It just didn’t look good on him having her have to literally walk him to and from when he wasn’t half starved of everything.

“Try and tell me that when you can stop slurring every other word.” She left him in the bathroom and closed the door. She got him a bit later and they walked to the bed as he plopped down and groaned. The iv he had in him glowed and the others stared.

“Wow.” Kitty grabbed Danielle and Lance’s arms incase it did in fact explode. Rogue knelt in front of Gambit, who seemed to be a bit freaked at the whole thing too.

“Remy, just relax. Everything is going to be fine.” She smiled as it slowly dimmed before going out and stood up. Kitty sighed letting go and soon Hank was ready to get Lance and Danielle for exams. 

“I’m sorry, Rogue.” Gambit was staring at the iv now and she frowned moving to sit next to him.

“It’s fine, Sugah. It’ll get better, but you gotta try and get control again. It’s probably just the sickness though, so once they figure out what’s wrong it’ll be solved.” She smiled and held his hand before he realized something off.

“No gloves?” He felt her hand tense up and her face turned away from him. “How long has that been a thing?” 

“Two months…” She held a bit of guilt in her voice and he frowned.

“So, basically since you stopped calling? I understand.” He looked out the window to avoid his gaze. “Can I get some food?”

“I-I’ll ask Hank if that’s okay. I’ll be back.” She got up and rushed to the door, but his voice stopped her for a moment.

“Don’t rush on my account, Rogue.” He sighed as the door shut and she went to buy them both some time.

~~~

“I can barely stand and you want me to walk across the room?!” Pietro was the next person to do the physical. Blob had done it first, though it didn’t really go too well. He had fallen and Hank had to catch him after only the third step. He was promptly taken to a chair to rest.

“Son, please just do it.” Magneto and his team were watching the other do the physical and preparing. It had been a week since they arrived and they were all okay to be off liquids for most of the day. That meant it was time for the physical.

Pietro sighed and stood up slowly to wait for Hank’s signal. He gave it and Pietro walked less than a step. He started shifting one leg and the other immediately gave up and he fell to his knees.

Kitty moved to help him up, but he hit her hand away trying to stop up. He fell again and he looked up at Wanda, who had grabbed him. She had fallen to her knees to make sure he didn’t fall and he smiled a bit.

“Go sit down, okay?” She spoke softly and they were sure no one heard it. He nodded and let Kitty help him to the chair. Wanda went after Hank got everything settled and she could walk five steps before getting woozy. Toad got one leap- equal to six steps-, Lance ten, Mystique all the way, Pyro five, Gambit fell over just standing like Pietro, Colossus all the way, and Magneto couldn’t stand. Blob had been exempt from the challenge, since his power and weight were fluctuating a lot. 

“Alright, it seems the sickness is affected everyone differently. Now, I just need all of you to relax and I will take some blood samples.” It took Hank an hour to get all of them, but he managed. He had them do a few more tests and learned that no one was actively dying. He sent the others back to their rooms before going to the Morlocks.

Pietro was sent back to his room, but Wanda decided to get some fresh air. He was currently curled up holding his stomach when Daniel walked in. He looked up to see the one healthy morlock and groaned. For once it wasn’t from the sickness.

“What do you want, Evan?” His voice kinda hurt from the yelling he had done to Hank and Kitty, who had been the ones to put him to bed. He wasn’t too happy about how sick he was and he was not going to let that go unnoticed. 

“I just wanted to see how you were.” He walked over to the bed and sat at the chair next to him. Pietro slowly sat up and glared at him. “I heard about the tests…”

“So, you want to make fun about how ‘the fastest person is basically useless now?’ Right?” He saw Evan’s eyes widen in surprise at the outburst and felt his face heat up slightly. He moved to lay down facing away from him and curled up again.

“Listen, you’re going to get better. Then you’ll be back to running circles around everyone and pissing them off.” Evan smiled and got up to leave. Pietro wanted to grab him and make him stay, but he knew better. They were still enemies. 

He fell asleep soon after.

~~~

Gambit had gotten sicker quick. He was throwing up now and couldn’t get out of bed. He had stopped trying to hold anything in his stomach, but it didn’t stop the throwing up. He was on the edge of the bed 

“What did Mr. McCoy say?” Danielle spoke up when Kitty walked into the room. She had gone to tell Hank what had been going on, but he wouldn’t be able to physically go up there for another half hour. 

“He said to just try and keep him hydrated. He still hasn’t figured out what’s wrong with everyone.” She frowned as Rogue helped Gambit lay back down after he threw up once more. She hadn’t left his side since he started getting bad. 

“Are we all going to get this bad?” Lance was sitting up watching him. Kitty caught a little glare from Gambit before he rolled over into Rogue’s lap. Danielle frowned and the two girls started setting everything up for their comfort. Rogue couldn’t do much though, because Gambit kept pulling her back to him.

An hour later, Xavier called everyone- sick included- to one of the meeting rooms. Kitty and Rogue helped the boys get to the room. Luckily, Danielle could walk pretty good on her own, so she didn’t need a wheelchair. 

When they got there everyone was already there. Gambit moved to lay on a couch with Rogue’s lap as his pillow. Everyone else was either in their chair, standing, or on some of the other chairs in the room.

“What is this about Professor?” Jean spoke up first and he just motioned to Hank. He was looking through one of the files for the sick mutants, but looked up at question.

“We figured out what is happening to the mutants.” He stood up and sighed. “It is poisoning of the body of a greater scale than what we have seen before, but of the same origin.”

“You mean that stupid drink?” Spyke stood up and everyone could tell he was upset. Storm went to making him sit back down again, which he did after a few seconds. 

“Yes, but it is more powerful and the chance of it becoming fatal is very high. We are working on something to fix it though, but it might take a week.”

“Is that going to be okay? I mean everyone is starting to get worse.” Rogue spoke up next and a few people murmured in agreement. 

“We will try and make sure everyone gets what they need-”

“But you can’t guarantee anything?” Magneto spoke next and the room went silent as Hank sighed.

“I can’t unfortunately.” The room filled up with whispers and murmurs, but Hank just continued. “We need to get them all to bed now. We will have people guarding the water system for the mansion, which is how the poison got to everyone. Xavier is going to the hospital to inform them and possibly get help figuring out a cure. For now, we need to just make sure everyone is well rested and try to make sure they don’t get worse. Now, let's get to it.” Hank smiled as every filed out.

Wanda decided to go outside again, but every patient was ordered to have someone with them outside of their room. Kurt was the first person she found, so that’s who she had with her now at the gazebo. He was leaning against the railing as she watched the sunset. It was almost time for their bedtime, which she wasn’t too happy about. She knew Pietro would freak if she was late though, so he figured it was best to get home soon.

“Hey, Nightcrawler, can you take me back? It’s getting dark.” She wheeled up to him and he smiled.

“Of course.” He moved to start pushing her and she leaned back. “So, how is your brother and father doing?” 

“Magneto is actually getting a bit better, though we were told that happened with the morlocks for a bit too. Pietro hasn’t actually changed and if he has it’s only gotten worse.” She sighed and they got to her room. “Oh no.” She stood up then not caring about how sick she was,

Pietro was on the floor shaking violently with a dark red puddle around him. It seemed like he was trying to use his power, but it wasn’t working very well and he didn’t seem to have control. Wanda went to him and tried using her power to soothe it while Kurt ran to get someone to help. 

Hank ran to room and got him on the bed as he continued. Between him and Wanda he eventually calmed, but not before his father was by his side. He was soon asleep and Hank took Magneto to video call Xavier.

“Yes, what is it?”

“It seems Pietro and Gambit are not doing too well. Pietro had a seizure and seems to have thrown up blood and Gambit has been throwing up small amounts of blood for four hours now. Everyone else has either gotten a bit better or has stayed the same.” He was nervous and Xavier could tell, but he was trained not to show it.

“I see. I’ll tell the doctors here and see if they have had anything similar and what they did. I’ll keep you updated on the matter.” Xavier disconnected and Hank took Magneto back to Pietro after he refused to go to his room. 

~~~

“What’s going on with Pietro?” Lance was trying to stand as Kitty pulled him down. Gambit groaned at the yelling and put a pillow over his head. 

“He’s okay, but he’s not waking up. He’s in a small coma, but he is stable.”

“Stable? You call a coma stable?!”

“Lance, please calm down.” Kitty frowned as Rogue got up. 

“No! He’s my teammate! I want to see-” He tensed up as Rogue touched him and caught him when he fell. She placed him onto the bed.

“I know that’s not the best thing to do, but he needed to calm down.” She stumbled a bit and moved back to the bed with Gambit a bit weaker.

“Rogue, are you okay?” Hank looked over at her and Gambit looked up at her. She had already paled a bit and just nodded.

“I think I might have gotten some of his sickness. It should wear off in a few hours though.” She laid beside Gambit and cuddled close. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. Kitty smiled at that and was happy they finally got to be together. They had dated for two months and still hadn’t seen each other more than ten minutes. 

“Well, Kitty, please watch her and make sure it does go away. I’m going to send Tabitha in here to help you until she does. Please update me when Lance wakes up please.”

~~~

Within one week, things had changed drastically at the mansion. Lance has woken up and was a bit better, but Rogue ended up getting sick in return. She wasn’t as bad as the others, but they feared she would get there and moved her and Gambit to a separate room. They were given a new nurse, Wolverine, and were told to not leave the room until they knew what was going on with Rogue.

Pietro didn’t wake up at all the following week and everyone only got worse. Blob had gained his weight back, but it changed drastically every twelves hours or so. Toad was in and out of consciousness, and the only two who were even the same were Mystique and Wanda. That changed the third day when Mystique turned almost human and couldn’t manage to get out of bed. She was sent to Irene then, who was either seeing too much of the future or not even able to see the present. 

Magneto was better, at least he seemed it, and refused to leave his children around. Wanda had gotten sick and was coughing up blood and had an average of five nosebleeds a day. Pyro and Colossus were doing alright, though they were having issues with their power and throwing up. Pyro was a lot easier to handle with his power, but Colossus had to be moved to mat on the floor after nearly breaking the bed four times.

The others were about the same: throwing up, coughing up blood, powers surging, and passing out. The main issue was Danielle, who would occasionally project the nurses fears and make them unable to work. That delayed a few things, but Hank made sure to keep her out of reach from him.

The second week was worse. Most everyone was bedridden and everyone was house bound. No one was allowed to even open a window, since the immune systems of the mutants was shot to hell. The disease was now contagious and it left Wolverine, Sabertooth, and Laura to get what anyone needed. The ones that weren’t sick were sent to the danger room, where they set up camp. The biggest issue after that was Logan and Victor not being able to be in the same area together without almost fighting. Logan was quickly sent to the mansion patients, while Sabertooth stayed with the Acolytes and Brotherhood. Laura took care of the rest, though Spyke was okay enough to help with the Morlocks. 

The third week, they made a cure. They also had caught the culprit, who happened to be the makers of Power-8. They had secretly been making the stuff still and the police around America ended up stopping production and taking all of the chemicals they could find.

It took three days to get everyone in the mansion healed and another three to get the rest of the mutants healed. They had decided to keep everyone for another month, since they were all pretty bad off. Everyone at the mansion agreed, except for the other Morlocks, so Xavier didn’t have to worry about that. The older Morlocks were fine, having higher immune systems from the sewers anyways, but Spyke stayed with the younger ones just to make sure.

~~~

Pietro woke up three days after he was cured and he looked around to see Lance, his father, Wanda, and Blob all in the room. He could hear someone else, but his neck felt too stiff to move. He sat up slowly and Wanda was by his side instantly helping him.

“You’re awake!” Her voice hurt his head and he winced before smiling a bit.

“Yeah? You all look better.” His voice was hoarse and started coughing before Hank, the person he couldn’t see, handed him some water. 

“They have been better for a couple of days actually. You have been getting better, but you just now woke-”

“How long was I asleep?” How could he have been asleep for that long?

“You were in a coma for three weeks just about. You’ll be fine and there was no mental damage, but you will have to regain muscle mass and power control. That is the same with everyone. Luckily, you didn’t lose too much blood, so we already finished your blood transfusions. Everyone here has been worried though.” He smiled and left after Rogue came to say she was done with something Pietro really wasn’t interested in. Three weeks.

“Son, I’m so glad you’re alright.” Magneto was the first to speak up in the room after that and Pietro was a bit surprised. He hadn’t expected his dad to worry after seeing him so weak, but here he was worried out of his mind from what he could tell.

He looked at his friends and family and saw they all had either a needle still in their arm or a wrap around it. They spent the next few minutes filling him in on how bad everyone got and he couldn’t believe no one had died. He also couldn’t believe his father agreed to let them all stay here another month. 

“We will be doing exercises next week to regain things. For now, everything is going to be about healing and making sure everyone has the nutrients they need. We will be moved up to the mansion later tonight, but we are going to be sharing rooms. I will be in Xavier’s conjoined room with Sabertooth to make sure there are no issues with him. Wanda is going to be with you in Kurt’s room along with him and Spyke. Lance will be staying with Kitty, Rogue ,and Gambit while Fred will be moved to a room with some of the younger mutants along with Toad, who is currently in the room.” Magneto went on with how they were going to be doing things and Pietro listened the best he could. He was still a bit groggy and he honestly just wanted to rest a bit more. Maybe not sleep, but rest sounded good… okay maybe sleep too.

Everyone got settled that night and the mansion somehow didn’t seem as crowded as it used to. Most everyone fell asleep, but a few who had spent the majority of the last weeks asleep were still up. 

Gambit was still pacing in the room to the point that Lance and Kitty moved to some of the dens. He was a bit upset now that he was better and Rogue wasn’t really helping with that. He had asked about her powers several times, but she just found an excuse to leave. Now that he was better and they were supposed to be in their rooms she didn’t have a way out.

“Just please tell me Rogue. Why didn’t you talk to me?” He looked over at her while she stood up.

“I’m going to stay in another room tonight. Listen, we’re going to be doing exercises in a few days. I’ll explain in then okay? Let’s just relax and be happy we’re not dead.” She saw him relax and he went to the bed while she left to go take a shower.

How was she going to tell him?


End file.
